familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Brinton McClellan Lindauer (1867-1926)
George Brinton McClellan Lindauer (1867-1926) was a house painter who was named after the Civil War major general. He died while on the job, painting a room inside a house. (b. December 27, 1866; Manhattan, New York City. New York, USA - d. March 24, 1926; South Bound Brook, Somerset County, New Jersey, USA) Name He was named after George Brinton McClellan (December 3, 1826 – October 29, 1885) the major general during the American Civil War. Parents Son of Caroline Ritter (1846–1876) and "Charles Lindauer", who most likely is Charles Frederick Lindauer (1836-1921). Birth He was born on December 27, 1866 in Manhattan, New York City. Baptism He was baptized on June 27, 1869 at Saint Ambrose Episcopal Church at Thompson Street and Prince Street in Manhattan, New York City. Sibling His sibling is Charlotte Lindauer (1869-1894) aka Lottie Lindauer, who is buried in Cypress Hills Cemetery in Brooklyn in the Arthur Oscar Moritz Lindauer and Ann Augusta Kershaw grave site. Marriage Carrie Hopler Teeter (1871-1914) on August 26, 1890 in Belvidere, Warren, New Jersey. Children Lulu Lottie Lindauer (1891-?), Mary Washington Lindauer (1893-1930) who married William Thomas Hall Vosseller (1888-1976), and George M. Lindauer (1908-?). Death He died on March 25, 1926 in South Bound Brook, New Jersey while on a house painting job. Obituary George B. Lindauer obituary in the The Courier-News on March 25, 1926: "George Lindauer Dead. George Lindauer, one of the leading residents of this section of the county and widely known as a painter and decorator, died at his home in South Bound Brook last night. where he had been seriously ill for the past two days from a stroke of paralysis. Mr. Lindauer was working in the Whitenack residence on East street, Tuesday afternoon. Someone heard a noise resembling a falling body. Going to the room where Mr. Lindauer was at work, he was found in an unconscious condition. The stricken man was removed to his home, but failed to rally. Mr. Lindauer had been in failing health for sometime, according to his intimate friends. and had complained considerably. It was not realized that his condition was so serious, however." Notes on Charles Lindauer The "Charles Lindauer" in the 1870 Census was born in 1840 in Pennsylvania. Charles may be Charles Frederick Lindauer (1836-1921) who was married to Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931). Note that there is a George Lindauer born in the same year that appears to be the son of John Lindauer and Nellie X, that is too old to be their child, but is living in their household. The Lindauers may have had many children through many women. It is most likely that the two people named "George Lindauer" are the same, and only a birth certificate will clear up the confusion. There is a George Lindauer born in 1868 and living in Franklin, Somerset County, New Jersey in the 1920 US Census. That is the town I am writing his biography from. Other Lindauers were born in Bound Brook, New Jersey which is the adjacent town. Research Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on November 29, 2004. Updated on January 27, 2017 with the text of his obituary. Updated on May 16, 2017 with the full name and husband of his daughter and his middle name as "McClellan", and his birth and baptism record. Updated on May 17, 2017 that his full name is "George Brinton McClellan Lindauer" and that he is named after the American Civil War major general. Category:George Brinton McClellan Lindauer (1867-1926)